A Dead Man's Vendetta
by GizmoDragon90
Summary: After the events of the Dark Signers, A new enemy is coming and he has plans for the head signer will Yusei be able to stop him, or will yusei not be able to stop him this time. On Hiatus, not discontinued, going to be re-edited
1. Dead Man Walking

Disclaimer: I do not own the right's of Yugioh 5D's

A Dead Man's Vendetta:

Chapter 1: Dead Man Walking

It was a cold dark morning in New Domino City and in the old ruins of the Arcadia Movement building there sat a shadow figure sitting in a big chair behind a window that looks shattered bringing in the cold brisk wind

and a desk that was destroyed and smells like it was burned and the fire place was on and the fire was weak but still burning, when the giant moon shined away from the clouds and revealed itself and brought light

into the room, it revealed the shadow figure revealing a man who looks like he came back from the dead, half of his face looks like it was burned, he had green eyes and red hair, and wore a suit that matched his

look, but the man look deeply enraged and was grinning his teeth and deep inside the eyes were cold like death but behind the eyes is a place that you could see into his soul and inside it was a fire burning and

lusting revenge, the man was Sayer Divine the leader of The Arcadia Movement or what was left of the broken man. As Sayer was looking around of what was once his own empire now in ruins the man was just

sitting in his chair thinking to himself "_Yusei Fudo, it's all your fault this happened to me, ever since the fortune cup Aki stopped loving me, and letting me trust her, and thanks to you and Rex Goodwin the Dark Signers _

_destroyed this place and my Movement, and if that wasn't enough I almost had Aki back to me and had her under my control to bring back the movement, all would have worked if you hadn't let that female Dark Signer Misty _

_find out the truth about her brother and cause that foul Earthbound Immortal to kill me, I don't know how I'm alive but ever since I came back my powers are gone and Sector Security has all my research, All I have now is this _

_Burning feeling to kill you and everything and everybody you hold dear." _Thenthere was a knock on the door "Enter.." said Sayer, then three men walked in one of them was a blonde with a facility mark on his left eye

but the kind to make it look like a scar, and he wore a torn sleeveless white tank top shirt and black jeans with a gun stashed in the back of his pants and he was smoking a cigarette and he giving an angry look and

sweating like he was drug addict on edge, the other two were wearing Facility uniforms one was a brunette and the other had kind of orange and red mix both had almost the same facility marks on them but a slight

difference and they both had rifles and other weapons on hand. "You summoned us Lord Sayer?" the blonde questioned. "Yes AX1 nice to see you survived since the movements destruction at the hands of the Dark

Signers and I see you brought AX.2 and .3 with you this is perfect." Sayer said with smile in his voice. "While it's a privilege to serve you sir, you know how we do business; all three of us will not work with you yet

until we have our abilities again." AX1 said with a very tense look like he was going to snap, while the other two nodded while scratching his arms. Sayer took a small breath and stood up and gave them a

disappointed look "As you know me to be a man of my word I am sad to say Sector Security took everything from the place after my loss to that little mouse Carly who became a Dark Signer and tried to kill me, even

everything from Project AX on level 18.1, if they had not found the place I would go and give some to both of you, even I'm sad to say I need it too." All three of them gave a surprised look at him "why you?" all three

said in unison. Sayer then gave an angry look "It's because of that little bastard YUSEI!" as he threw a bottle of Bourbon at the burning fire place and the flames erupted, intimidating the three men "You mean the

King of the Turbo Duelist Yusei? Who defeated Jack Atlas that's what did this to you?" AX.2 questioned, "What do you want us to do with the likes of him?" Ax.1 added to the question. Sayer then glared back "It's

very simple he will get us what we want and if he doesn't we will make him suffer by killing every single one of those he holds dear in the end until he begs for death." Then as all three looked upon Sayer they all

said in unison "As you wish, where to my lord?" Sayer looked at them and smiled "Take what you need, and be ready we are going to the Satellite by mid-afternoon." As Sayer looking away back giving off an Evil

Laughter and then the three were chuckling along with him. And after all that Sayer thought to himself _"You better be ready Yusei Fudo, because I'm coming for you." _

**I am working on chapter 2 all I ask for readers is to read and review to see how this intro looks, I am open for people leave their opinions and corrections and hope everyone will like me to do chapter 2. Thanks for your time.**


	2. Old And New

Disclaimer: I do not own the right's of Yugioh 5D's

Chapter 2: Everything Old is New Again

"_It's been 5 months since the war of the Signers vs. the Dark Signers and the building of the _

_bridge that connects the Satellite and New Domino City, and upon that time me Yusei Fudo, and _

_many thanks to the persuasions of Senator Hideo Izayoi, and Jaegar of Sector Security though _

_some favors I have made as being the New King of Turbo Duelist started a Restoration Project to _

_start rebuilding both New Domino City's buildings that were destroyed during the war and to _

_start rebuilding the Satellite and make it into a city once again. After a month has passed _

_everyone from both the Satellite and New Domino all pitched in to help, by donated time to help _

_work on the buildings while others pitched in by Donating money to the Project, and through all _

_of that work were all down to building one last building, soon after all this, the wedge between _

_the Satellite and New Domino will soon be gone." _ It was mid morning and a group of men were

grabbing a rope and was pull the last section of the building and was pulling it up to get it

connected with the rest of the building, "Come on everyone heave let's get this baby up!"

Yusei was chanting the rest of his group along with Aki's father and Bruno (who officer Trudge

and Mina asked us to take him in, all three of us were hesitant at first but we was actually a big

help to us and with our D-Wheels) and Trudge and a bunch of Satellite men helping us bring up

the final front section of the house, while the group was struggling to hold on jack was lounging

on the side of the house thinking to himself, while crow was up on the roof trying to reach the

piece he sees jack standing there "JACK FOR GOD SAKES CAN YOU GET OFF YOUR LAZY ASS AND

GIVE US A HAND WERE GETTING KILLED OVER HERE!" jack gave him a glare "fine" in a small

tone and he walked over and grabbed the rope and they were able to get it up and crow

jumped and hammered the nails into the building to stay up it was in place. As crow sat on the

ledge and took a breather, then out of nowhere jack threw a stone and bull's eye crow in the

head, as soon as crow manage to stand back up he glared at jack "OW! WHAT THE HELL WAS

THAT FOR YOU ASS!" Jack glared back "THAT WAS FOR CALLING A LAZY ASS YOU DOLT!", as

they were arguing back and forth "YOU'RE LUCKY I'M UP HERE OTHER WISE I WILL COME

DOWN AND KILL YOU" shouted Crow while Jack counter "COME DOWN HERE I DARE YOU

TOO!" Then Yusei and the Senator looked at each other shrugging their shoulders laughing

together at them, after all that Yusei stretched out his arm taking a breather and whipped the

sweat of his head wearing his trademark shirt and stonewashed blue jeans and decided to take

a breather, as he was walking away he sat down on a bench away from crow trying to piss off

Jack who was trying to kill him, as Yusei looks up in the sky and feels the wind passing through

him he thought to himself _"the dream that he promised his father, the kids that live with _

_Martha, and all the others that were sacrificed during the war and zero reverse is finally _

_happening, he has finally done it."_ Suddenly out of nowhere someone covered his eyes and

giggled "Guess who." Yusei remarked playing the game "I don't know" then his eyes were

opened turned around and a happy cheery face smiling at him "Aki, you're in a good mood"

chuckling back. Suddenly she opened her eyes revealing a beautiful amber brown color "Only b-

because I see your dream becoming a reality." She almost looked like she was blushing saying

that to him she couldn't look at him while saying the sentence. Then just out of nowhere she

acted jumpy and forgot she was holding a bag "Oh almost forgot I brought you something."

Yusei eyes widen up "Oh my god Eggwiches." He brightened up looking at here "How did you

know Eggwiches are my favorite?" Aki smiled "A little birdie told me." Yusei turn his away trying

not to show Aki his face was blushing as red as her short sleave flannel shirt looking over at

Crow and Jack still shouting at each other and Bruno trying to stop the situation from getting

any worse "Crow _I swear one of these days, if you pull another stunt like this again I'll make Jack _

_the happiest man alive by join him in killing you." _Then Yusei turn his back and was hearing Aki

saying "Hello earth to Yusei… you still there?" Yusei looked back to Aki chucking "Sorry Aki I was

just thinking to myself." As held on to his treat and smiled seeing here wearing a crimson red

short-sleeve tucked in flannel shirt that matched her hair and long blue jeans that showed her

amazing curves and they also matched his blue eyes "Thanks I really needed that, what brings

you out here?" Aki smiled at him "My mom, Martha, Mina, Ruka, and Rua came by bringing

some lunch for everyone and I wanted to come and see if I can help you." Aki said giving

another happy smile, while Yusei gave her a smile and a little chuckle "Yeah, you already did

thanks" Yusei smiled happily eating his Eggwich. Then after a few minutes of Yusei finished

eating and getting a drink of water, he sat down with Aki and they were talking and laughing

with each other, Senator Izayoi and Bruno were walking and then they found Yusei like they

were looking for him "There you are Yusei, oh hey honey what are doing here?" Senator said

looking at here with curiosity "Sorry dad, mom told me she was coming here helping everyone

bringing food and drinks and I just wanted to help ya'll and.." she said with much shyness "I was

looking f-for Y-Yusei.." she said just blushing not looking all three of them, suddenly Yusei was

blushing and not looking at both of the two men not knowing to say anything _(including Bruno _

_acting clueless) _then out of nowhere Mr. Izayoi gave a little chuckle and put his hand on her

shoulder "Aki, if just wanted to see Yusei all you have to do is just say so you don't have to lie

or me or anything it's ok." He said just smiling at her like everything was fine then she just smile

back with a relief, while Yusei looked up giving a fake smile trying to hide his shyness. "Hey

"Yusei can I see you real quick?" Yusei nodded "Aki your mother needs you real quick can you

help her?" she nodded and went to find her; Yusei looked a Bruno "Hey Bruno go check the

power conductors see if they are working?" Bruno nodded and took off. While yusei then

turned to look at Mr. Izayoi "Hey, is everything ok sir I-I hope I didn't mean to cause a problem

with Aki or anything?" He acted all nervous around him then Hideo just couldn't help but laugh

out loud giving him a shoulder hug "Hey its fine no need to get nervous, I just wanted to talk to

you getting to know you better than the last time we talked (meaning back when they first met

Hideo was asking Yusei to Aki wake up from her coma), I'm impressed with you Yusei look at all

your hard work on this project, and with your admiration to have everyone help you in all this

and with the way seeing you making Aki smile and be loved again , you are truly one of a kind

kid?" Mr. Izayoi said patting him on Yusei shoulder, while at it Yusei first smiled at him and

quickly glancing at Aki who was handing stuff to Rua who was walking away pouting like it was

heavy and she was laughing at him and took a notice at her she then blushed for a moment

then went back to it then he look back at her father "Thank you sir but the one should be

thanked is you." The senator looked confused "because you were the one who back me up on

this, and your persuasion made people want to help and as for Aki the only I've done was gave

her the courage to make the step half way you were one who made the effort to continue on to

her at the end to try and find her way home." Hideo looked at him "That maybe so but you help

her out more than anyone ever has, you took the time to be her friend." Then Yusei looked

back and realized the man was right he saw that he spend a lot more time with Aki to cheer her

up than everyone even Ruka she went to Aki to talk to her, even to ask for advice. Then Yusei

look at the senator and gave a small laugh "I guess you're right again." Then they just both

laughed out loud again, and then just out of nowhere Bruno just ran right and tried to take a

breather "Hey Yusei can you help me out here?" Yusei was worried if he was going pass out

"calm down Bruno what's up?" then after a second Bruno looked up after in normal rhythm

"Sorry... Can you run out to Martha's place? I need the wire case and the tools for the power

generator with it I put it in your toolbox so I won't forget and a hehe clumsy me." Bruno was

laughing nervously rubbing his head. "Not a problem I was going to go there anyway to sit

down for a bit and get a shower so how about I do that real quickly and I'll get the equipment

back on the way. Bruno nodded, and walked off "I don't know about you but I'm going to help

out Setsuko and see if she needs me, it was go talking you Yusei." Yusei respectively shook

Hideo hands "likewise sir."

I am working on chapter 3 please review and enjoy thanks again : D


	3. Troubled Heart

**Disclaimer: I do not own the right's of Yugioh 5D's **

**On this chapter the first half of this chapter will consist of pov from both Aki and Yusei and then the story will continue on. Enjoy this chapter**

Chapter 3: Troubled Hearts 

_(Aki pov) "Wow this is amazing I can't believe all these people are willing to help _

_out with this entire restoration plan, all because of Yusei and the promise he kept _

_from the start (giggle) well he is the compassionate man I have ever seen, also _

_caring, smart, romantic, and every word he says always seem to be just the words _

_that I need, and every time I look into his deep cobalt blue eyes it's like a getting _

_lost in a beautiful ocean beach. Wait why am I thinking about this it's not like he's _

_my boyfriend or anything, or is it that I want him to be my boyfriend, I don't know _

_if he would want to be with me hm. Huh is that Yusei why is he walking up that _

_hill, I wonder where he is going? Hey I know why don't I follow him and see where _

_he is going I'll find the answer to my question and see if he likes me." _Yusei was

walking up the hill to see about taking a break from work and take a rest, shower

and get the equipment for Bruno, "Hey! YUSEI!" Yusei turned around and saw

Aki running right behind him and then she trip and fell right on top of him, right as

they laughing Yusei looked at Aki and then just for a moment Aki was red as a

strawberry _"Oh geez I'm on top of him and he's looking at me, I'm so _

_embarrassed."_ Yusei was looking at her and it seemed a little red too (Yusei pov)

"_man Aki's blushing like crazy I've never seen her like this, well I mean I have seen _

_here blushing around me all the time but I have never seen her this embarrassed _

_even as much on top of me gosh she looks so amazing. I wonder if she likes me, I _

_mean not just as a friend but maybe more, I don't know I mean she has been _

_through so much with her parents, Sayer, her anger towards her mark and being _

_the Black Rose Witch, the last thing she would want is just being with me, you _

_know what later ill tell her about my feeling and see if she likes me." _After looking

at each other for a bit Yusei tried to break the tension_ "hey are you ok?" _Aki was

still blushing_ "yeah... s-sorry about that I-I don't know what happened back _

_there." Yusei smiled and was helping her up "Aki its ok it's nothing for you to _

_worry about at least I was able to break your fall and you're ok, what's going on _

_was there something you wanted?" _Yusei said with a gentle caring look which

made Aki give a little nervous look_ "y-yeah I saw walking up here and wanted to _

_know where you were going." _Yusei smiled a little and held on to her hands_ "I was _

_going over to Martha's place to rest a bit maybe have a quick shower and then _

_come back to give Bruno some tools he needs later." _Aki then suddenly looked up

_"Yusei, do you mind if I come with you, I want to get out of her for a bit." Yusei _

_look kind of surprised "Well... let me think for a minute...hmm... should I let Aki _

_go?" _Aki then look a little ticked_ "YUSEI!" _then he just couldn't resist laughing as

Aki was hitting him in the arm_ "Aki come on I'm just teasing of course you come _

_along with me it be nice to talk with you." _Then Aki just acted surprised_ "Yusei _

_wants to talk with me? Does he really like me? Well when we get there I'm going _

_to do it I'm going to really show him how I fell. _Ok let's go_" _As they were jogging

Yusei was holding her hand and was slowing down so she could go a little bit

ahead_ "This is perfect away from everyone I can finally get my chance to tell her _

_how I feel about her, and see if she really like me." _After walking for half an hour

they finally made it to Martha's place when they walk in Yusei took a deep breath

and found the toolbox Bruno needed and place it on the kitchen table. As soon as

he was about to sit down on the couch he saw Aki walking in with a nervous smile

Yusei was looking at her and walked over and he was holding her and smiled

"_something on your mind, what is i-mphh_" just out of nowhere Yusei just found

his lips obstructed by Akiza's as she ran her fingers though his spiky hair. His arms

wrapped around Aki's waist as his lips moved passionately against hers, and Yusei

let out a contented sigh as the two melted into the kiss. Aki's tongue begged for

entrance into Yusei's mouth, desperate to explore, to taste him and to feel the

uncontrollable bliss that was love. Yusei immediately complied with her request,

and his eyeballs rolled back in his head, his mind swimming in ecstasy from her

actions. Then out of nowhere Yusei was groaning as he feel on to the couch with

akiza sitting on top of him just overpowering Yusei with kissing him harder and

harder until they came up for air. Right after looked at him with much surprise

"_Damn I don't know where the hell that came from, but I sure love it._"Aki just

looked at him completely shocked _"Oh my god what did I just do to him, I hope he _

_doesn't think differently of me for that."_ Then she just started to tear up until

Yusei wiped away the tears on her eyes with his thumbs "you wanted to do that

for a while haven't you?" Aki nodded he looked at her smiling "so have I" she then

smiled and started kissing him again and as soon as they kept going there his arms

encircled her waist again as her hands went to his neck and through his hair. Aki

leaned down and captured Yusei's lips for another passionate kiss. She let out a

slight moan as Yusei's fingers caressed her lower back, sending chills of pleasure

through her body. But then for moment she stopped and had a worry look on her

face, Yusei looked at her with concern "What's wrong did I do something to worry

you?" Aki shook her head no and just looked at him "I just want to know where

this is going. I don't know if I can go any further." Yusei was kind of confused at

first then he realized what she meant "You mean you haven't?" Aki nodded a no

"I mean Sayer wanted to but I didn't trust him, I felt if we did this, he would just

toss me aside, have you?" Yusei did the same expression "No." At first she felt

sorry for him and at the same time she was happy because she wanted to be with

him the first time, but also seemed scared. "I don't know what I mean I want to

keep going but I'm just scared to take the next step." She started tear up again

but Yusei held her close and kissed her on the check "Don't worry I promise I will

never, push you into anything you don't want to do, if you feel ready I will." As he

kissed her on the head she smiled and as she was kissing even more, but then the

watch on Yusei hand was beeping "whoops we got to head back Bruno and your

dad needs this stuff." She smiled "Ok let's go". "Oh I'm afraid we can't let you do

that." As soon as they heard that, both of them turned to see a tall blond walking

towards them, Yusei jumped and Aki got behind them "Who the hell are you!"

Yusei grinned at him "Your biggest nightmare hehehe." AX1 grinned then the

other two grabbed Aki then handcuffed her hands, Yusei turned around in fear

"Let go of her go you little twits!" as he was running towards them AX1 let out a

little jolt of electricity from his hand and it hit Yusei as he hit the wall he was

dazed "YUSEI!" Aki was screaming trying to use her psychic abilities to break

free, but they weren't working "what's going on they aren't working who are you

guys" Aki yelled in rage "They work for me." As a shadowy long coated figure

walked in, "well AX1 it seems you still have some power in you, trying to get a

little more greedy on me are you?" As Aki turned to the door and Yusei was

regaining consciousness he look up too, and he saw Aki shocked she was shaking

in fear and Yusei's blood started to boil out of anger, "It can't be" Aki was shaking.

As soon as he saw what Aki was looking at Yusei grinned "It's impossible."

**That's it for chapter 3 Left it in suspense huh, Don't worry I'm already starting on the next one, better get ready it's going to be a wild ride (secret agent ride). But before then all I ask is for some kind of review thanks again : D ******


	4. Everyone Has A Price

**Disclaimer: I do not own the right's of Yugioh 5D's **

**I would also like to give a shout out to dbzgtfan2004 and Seeker Heart thanks for helping me get the confidence to keep making more chapters and keep going. Be sure to bring in more Yusei and Aki fans :-D!**

CHAPTER 4: Everyone Has A Price

"How? How is it.. that you're still alive? You were killed by that Earthbound

Immortal I saw you!" Yusei was looking at him like he was a ghost. "True, I was

killed by that foul Immortal no thanks to you." Sayer giving him the evil look "But I

don't fully understand how this happened, how was it that I was killed and then

suddenly come back into this world. But no matter I have returned and the first

thing I'm going to do (Holding a gun up at Yusei) is kill you." As Sayer was holding

the gun at Yusei Aki was struggling "SAYER DON'T!" right then Sayer looked at

Aki "Well well my little rose, you sure haven't changed much, still beautiful as

ever, but why don't you want me to take care of this monster? Have I not treated

you any better?" Sayer trying to sweet talk to her face up close like he was trying

to kiss her, then out of nowhere Aki gave him what looked a sarcastic grin

"Because Yusei is more important to me than you have ever been, he has never

used me in an emotional state, lied to me, and he loves me as a friend regardless

of my abilities unlike you, now please don't shoot him." After that comment Sayer

looked as if he was going to blow but instead be smacked the side of her head

knocking her out. "Aki!" Yusei somehow just found the strength to jump up and

was running towards Sayer "How could you do that you bastard..Ughh" just out of

nowhere AX 1 punched Yusei sending sparks in the gut knocking him in the knees

gasping and spitting blood then Sayer squatted down to Yusei's ear "Hurts doesn't

it?" giving a little chuckle "RRRHHH SHUT UP!" Yusei grovled in pain. Right as

Sayer was getting back up he stopped and turned to Yusei asking the twins to pick

him up and make sure he was conscious "Listen up Yusei, this may save Aki's life,

now listen here because this is your only chance." As Yusei was looking at Sayer

trying to control his rage and his breathing "What... do you… want." Sayer then

gave a little smile "good now you are paying attention, it's very simple I had a lab

at The Arcadia Movement called 18.1 working on AX Project, right after I was

killed Sector Security found my lab and took everything from it, I want you to get

some vile of my project to us." "Before I do what is this project? Just so I can

know what I'm up against." Sayer gave a little smug look "Very well I will tell you."

"Are you sure boss? I don't trust this little rat; he may be up to something." AX1

locking on the kid smoking like crazy "No this is fair seeing as this maybe the last

time I see of him." Sayer replied "Project Arcadia Extraordinaire or Project AX was

an experiment that was promising results, for anyone who wants Physic Abilities

to feel like a human being or if you lost your powers and want them back to feel

important, that is what the project was all about. But unfortunately the problem

we had was to make the project last longer, the most this serum can last is three

days, my boys here have lasted for 6 months around when I died but

unfortunately the serum is taking over their mind, if they don't have it the stress

of the serum will kill them." Yusei was grinning at Sayer "I see... but something

tells me there is more to it than that, you're doing this for more than your three

bitches. It's almost like you are doing this for yourself also." Then Sayer looked

like he was trying to hide the truth from Yusei, but Yusei got him "So it is true you

lost your powers, didn't you." Sayer then slugged him on the left side in the cheek

"_hehe I got him, good thing Jack hits worse than this coward"_ "Fine it is true when

I woke up after being killed my powers are gone, but if you do as I say I'll bring Aki

back to you, of you don't she dies along with everyone else you love, now another

few rules 1. No security if I find out you ratted to them she dies 2. Cross me she

will die. 3. Bring the serum back here before sundown (4:00) if you don't she will

die, and for every 15 mins. Pass you do not return I will kill those close to you

starting with the little girl. Anything else you want say before I release you?" As

Yusei walked towards him He pulls on Sayers collar slamming him to the wall

"Yeah just a little warning I'm implanting to that thick skull of yours. You can

threaten me all you want; I just have one word of warning to you... You and your

little bastards better not lay one finger on Aki." As yusei was getting closer Sayer

could have almost seeing the redness in Yusei's eyes "Because if I find out that

you do, there will not be one place in neither heaven, this world or in hell that will

protect you from me killing you slowly." And then Yusei just took every ounce of

anger and transferred to his fist landing it to Sayer's gut and then started walking

away _"I'm sure there isn't... we'll see Yusei." _As Yusei was walking he took a look

at the unconscious Aki _"Hang in there Aki, I'll save you just like before."_ Before he

left he grabbed his toolbox and ran outside on the way he pulled his phone out

and dialed a number until he got a response "Hello?""Bruno its Yusei." "Yusei, do

you have the equipment?" "Yeah listen meet me at the shop something

happened." "Oh My God are you ok?" "I'm fine but it's not safe to talk on the

phone meet me at the garage in 20 minutes and please for god's sake do not tell

anyone not even crow or jack." "Ok see you there buddy."

That's it for chapter 4, its going to get tenser from here I'm already working on

chapter 5 so it will be ready soon. Thanks again and please review some feed back

for me. Thanks!


	5. The Footfalls Of Tomorrow

**Here is chapter 5 hope everyone enjoys and sorry it took so long I have had the worst writers block yet with this chapter, I would also again thank the following for their tributes to keep this story going **

**seeker heart,**

**dbzgtfan2004 **

**ForeverWildfire2.0 **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh 5ds**

Chapter 5: The Footfalls Of Tomorrow 

After hanging up his phone Bruno's mind was in cross of what was up with Yusei saying on the

phone but also thanks to studying the behavior of the group felt something was wrong. As he was

about to leave for the garage someone was shouting "HEY BRUNO!" Bruno jumped up and

looked back and saw Jack, Crow and Aki's parents running to him "Hey is everyone ok? What's

up?" Crow looking worried "Hey Bruno have you seen Yusei he was suppose to be back her 30

minutes ago, also Aki's not here know where she is?" Bruno was about to tell them but realized

Yusei's promise he had to keep "I haven't seen Yusei since he went to get his toolbox, and I

honestly have not seen Aki." shrugging his shoulders. Crow looking back "Ok well we are going

to keep looking, for them if you see him can you call us?" "Sure." As Crow and the others ran

off, Bruno turned and walked off sigh in relief "Man that was close, sorry to lie to you all, Yusei

whatever the secret is it better be pretty damn important cause if it is not I may wind up in a

coma from all of Jacks Punches in the skull, and when I wake up the first thing I'm going to do is

get Jack to put you in a coma for worrying them." Then Bruno got on his yellow runner and

drove off to the garage to meet Yusei there.

30 minutes later

Bruno was sitting on the couch waiting for Yusei Bruno looked at his watching noticing he was

20 minutes late "_Good God Yusei you're late what's going on I swear if your late I'm telling_…"

out of nowhere Bruno hear the humming of a D-wheel he jump up to the door to see a struggling

Yusei trying to keep his balance up, right as he passed the front fountain the runner tipped over

and Yusei was unconscious. Bruno then struck fear running towards his fallen friend "YUSEI!

YOU OK?" "Bruno… help… Aki..." Bruno looking stunned "_Aki? Yusei what the hell happened _

_to you? What's going on?"_ Then after an hour an unconscious Yusei eyes were blinking then

suddenly his head jumped up shaking and sweating heavy when he woke up he was at the garage

"Thank god you're awake." Bruno looked over giving a relief look "Bruno what's going on why

was I asleep? Oh God what time is it?" "First off its 11:00 you were out for an hour, but before I

we start you better start giving me answers 1. What was with the phone call and coming over

here 2. Why did you make me lie to Jack, Crow, and Aki's parents as to where were you and Aki

are 3. Why were you late coming over and half conscious and last but not least why did you say

help Aki?" Bruno scolding Yusei with a pissed off look and Yusei felt very depressed looking at

Bruno "Ok Bruno, I'll tell you but first, where's my toolbox?" Bruno lightened a bit seeing

Yusei looking as if he is scared "Over there by your Wheel you're lucky it did not get damaged."

Yusei gets up still little dizzy and trying to stand up straight and pulls what looks like a scanner

from his box and switches on "What is that Yusei?" Bruno was curious at the device "It's a

taking device I built last month, I got the idea when Crow or jack claim they were out and not at

their designated areas." Bruno then got curious "So that time we caught Jack with Carly was?"

"Yep thanks to this baby." "So what is it your'e going to do with that this time." Yusei looking

back at him, "Rather than trying to explain it how about I show you." Then Yusei connected the

cord of the scanner to the computer screen showing a single red dot and a blue one next to it and

then there was a white one on the bottom left one "What is this?" Bruno looking Irritated "This

Bruno is the full tracking system the red one is Aki the blue one is supposed to be me but I had to

to place it on someone else and this is you on the corner." "For the last time Yusei WHAT THE

HELL IS GOING ON!...huh?" suddenly six dots were approaching where Aki was. "WHAT!

Oh god..Oh god..Oh crap this isn't good.." " Yusei what is it?" Yusei was freaking out. "It's

Jack, Crow Aki's parents and.. Rua and Ruka oh no they coming to him were screwed!" Yusei

then punched the coffee table knocking the phone breaking it then gabbing his hair and all of a

sudden (SLAP) out of nowhere Bruno slapping him in the face bringing control in his head

"Thanks Bruno I needed that." Bruno nodded "Ok I'll explain everything, all I need you to do is

these two things 1. What happens here stays here between us got it?" Bruno nodded "Ok 2. You

remember the story of what happened with Aki and the Arcadia Movement?" "Yeah, I remember

you guys mentioning it and saw the Stories about it; the Movement was lead by Sayer Divine,

the movements suppose to help those who are afraid of their Psychic ability, that's how Aki got

involved with her powers and became… well..you know right?" Yusei nodded "good you have

the basics, anyway Sayer was killed by misty and her Earthbound Immortal at the closing of the

war, it was all because of me Sayer took over Aki's mind and tried to bring the movement back,

right when I was fighting Sayer I got him to tell the secrets of Misty's Brother and she heard it

all and not blamed it on Aki anymore, all in all I saw Sayer got eaten by the Creature and he was

dead. That was until he came into the house over when I was getting the toolbox and having my

break, and he attacked me with his rat bastard henchmen." "Wow I can't believe this, so that blue

dot is on this Sayer creep?" Yusei nodded "How the hell did you get it on him?" Yusei thought

for a moment trying to remember then, "Let's just say I had a little inspiration" With a sly grin

(FlashBack: Yusei punched Sayer in the gut, but as he was grabbing his collar he tucked in the

scouting device in his shirt collar.) Bruno smiled "But answer me this, what is it that they want?"

Yusei looked in deep thought "They want me to get this serum for them that was in their lab at

the building it was called project AX, if I don't they will kill Aki, well her and everyone else

now." Giving a sad look staring down at his legs. "Wait Aki was with you, her parents were

looking for her what was she doing with you?" Yusei was kind of wandering and was blushing "Well, she wanted to talk to me so we went to the house, and I told her… w-well everything how I felt." Bruno looked surprised "Well what did she say?" Yusei gave a happy grin "s-she kissed me." Bruno then gave a happy smile "Well I say Yusei you, have been awarded the Luckiest man of the group award." "Anyway I got to go get this to them before sundown or they are dead." "Alright Yusei tell you what how about right know we come up with a plan, and we go from there." "Ok."

Back at the Satellite Jack, Crow Aki's parents and the twins are still looking around for Aki and

for Yusei but notice the one place they have not looked at was the house were the breaks are

taken (Martha's Place) as they stood in front of crow had a concern look "Hey guys I know this

is the last place we have not looked yet, but am I the only one having a bad feeling?" "Ruka

nodded her head "Crow you're not the only one something doesn't feel right here." "Hmph I

don't know about any of you but I'm going in there if this is a joke then Aki can hate me all she

wants I will kill Yusei for making me look for him." "Yeah yeah keep talk in all you want, let's

just go in and see if they are in there." As they walked in they notice some holes in the wall and

they notice an unconscious Aki handcuffed "AKI! Honey are you ok?" Hideo startled running to

her but stopped at cocking of a gun "Hold it right there." AX1 came behind a door with a gun

along AX.2 and .3 holding rifles at everyone. "What going on here who the hell are you

weirdoes." Crow exclaimed "Rua what is this I'm scared." "I don't sis but let's just not talk."

The twins trying to help each other. "Why that's the smartest thing the little brat has ever said in

my presence." Everyone was looking to see where the voice was from until the bedroom door

opened, then everyone eyes opened and was completely stunned and was lose of words "I don't

get this you..you..died right in front of us, you were eaten alive how is this happening?" Rua

screamed out. Jack and crow lose of words 'I don't understand from what Yusei told me he was

killed' 'So the idiot back again if these brainless gunman were not around I will kill them' Hideo

and his wife looking at who this creep was "Are Sayer, the creep who brainwashed my

daughter?" "Well I would not say brainwash more of gave her hope." He gave with a grin "Hope

my ass..you turned her against me never giving me a chance to apologize to her and you filled

her head with lies!" "Dad?" Aki faintly answered waking up "Aki are you alright?" "Dad,?

What are you all doing here get out before…oh no you are all caught, Sayer let them go and

leave me here." Aki pleading "Sorry my little black rose but if I do they call security, besides this

will just make your little falling star have more of reason to do as I say." Sayer grinned "Well

boss that all depends if he can survive the drive to the lab." AX1 grinned chuckling "What on

earth do you mean big ugly?" Crow bad mouthing "Well lets just say I gave his organs a little

spark, normally if my powers were full he would be temporary paralyzed but at this level his

organs were probably jolted and he would passed out by now, maybe on the road he he." AX1

chuckling. Sayer smiled "Well AX1 normally I would shoot you for your stupidity but right now

I have to say you have out done yourself, but in the end if he's dead I don't care I can always

have replacements but we have till sundown, so we will see." As AX1 pulled out another

cigarette and was tossed handcuffs, "Alright AX1, quit slacking off and handcuff our guest and if

they don't shoot him." AX1 saluted and handcuff everyone even Jack even after he put up a

fight. When Hideo sat down he looked at Aki "You ok dear?" Aki nodded "I'm fine but I have to

ask what are you all doing here?" Crow explained "We were looking for Yusei, and your parents

came with us to look for you, but know answer us what are you doing here with two-face,

muscles, and the wonder twins?" Aki looked nervous and stuttering "I-I was with Yusei talking..

then all of a sudden he was attacked and Sayer knocked me out that all I can remember." "Yusei

what does Sayer want with Yusei?" "Well as you all might die I and you all are handcuffed

suppose we can tell you..You see I have lost my powers and my boys need a recharge, tell me

Aki you remember project AX?" Aki stunned and shocked "I-I thought that was a rumor..I heard

the project was destroyed." Sayers hooked his head "No no it was held back, I improved the

results but it never finished because of that little bitch Carly." Jack all of a sudden snapped

"YOU SHUT YOUR GODDAMN MOUTH YOU HALF BURNED CHARCOAL!" (SMACK)

AX1 punched Jack out unconscious "Thank you about time someone shut him up. Anyway after

I fell Sector Security raided the remains and found level 18.1 and took the project with them, and

after Yusei killed me, I came back and thought of nothing but a desire to kill Yusei and if he

does not do as I say I will kill him, along with all of you." "You know you never get away with

this!" Hideo Claimed, then Sayer walked towards him and stared at him face to face "I hope so

for you and your wife's sake." Then Sayer stood and as he was walking towards the door he

stopped and put his hand on AX1's Shoulder "I'm going home know listen, do not kill any of

them until I say so, also if any uninvited guest come by don't shoot unless you are 100% sure

your cover is blown, also if he comes back early release them and kill him, understood?" AX1

nodded. "YOU CAN'T YUSEI YOU CREEP!" Crow and Rua cried in unison Sayer gave a

smirk "Well if he had not killed me none of this would have happened farewell." Sayer walked

off. Aki looked down trying not to cry in front of everyone "Yusei please come back safe please

I really need you right now, no I need you more than I need to breath air. I want you to hold me

and tell me I will be safe, I need to hug and kiss me and say you love me, just please be safe.

Back in the Garage Yusei and Bruno were talking and forming a plan "Hey Bruno got any

ideas?" Bruno looking in deep thought "hmm… wait I got something but do you have blueprints

to the security vent shafts?" Yusei nodded "Yep. (Pulling it out and flattened it on the surface)

wait are you telling to crawl through the shafts to the room that has it?" Bruno nodded "Yep if

you can hook into the vents I can hack to their security and monitor your movements and be sure

to see where to go and avoid traps, you know the James Bond kind of things, and then you get

the stuff and get out." Yusei looked surprised "Wow that might work but I got to ask how can

you hack in, you almost sound like it can be done easy?" "Remember when we hacked in the last

time to find the person who stole our program?" (Back when they first met him) Yusei nodded

"Yeah when we found out it was Jeager. Wait are you say you.." "Yep I place a mirror worm in

the system, totally untraceable looks like it is a IP Address." Yusei just looked at him, and then

he walks over to the tool sets and pulled out two wireless headset receivers a grappling gun and

belt set full of equipments, and a ski mask, and then he hands a wireless headset receivers to

Bruno "Bruno this maybe a dangerous move but it night just work, now listen if you feel as if

your cover is blown shut down and call Mikage and Trudge and tell them to call me, you could

say it is a get out of jail free card." Bruno nodded and placed the receiver on and went to the

computer and Yusei jumped out leaving his Jacket behind and put the ski mask on as a hat

waving to Bruno "Good luck Bruno, be careful" Bruno nodded "you to Yusei you will need it"

**Done with this chapter sorry it is long one like I said before horrible writers block yet, but the next one will be the midway of this story and I'm going to work on the next one be ready for some more action violence for the Next chapter Truth Behind The Mask please Read and Review enjoy! **


	6. The Truth Behind The Mask

**Here is chapter 6 I would like thank the following for their tributes to keep this story going **

**seeker heart,**

**dbzgtfan2004 **

**ForeverWildfire2.0 **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh 5ds**

Chapter 6: The Truth Behind The Mask 

Yusei popped himself onto his runner put his helmet on with his visor on and revved himself off

onward to public maintenance ___bureau in new domino city to finish what __he____ started knowing the _

___dangers on ahead, suddenly his headset was ringing and Yusei answered "Can you hear me?" _

_"__Yep, hear you loud and clear boss." Yusei nodded "Good so what you receiving?" hearing _

___typing in the back ground "Well just broke the security and showing no sign of someone noticing _

___me in this system, but I do have good news and bad news." Yusei sigh in discomfort knowing _

___this is not going to end well "Ok give me the bad news first." Hearing more typing "The bad _

___news is the room you are requiring is on the…" Yusei snapped up "The 18____th____ floor?" "Yeah how _

___did you know?" Realizing what he said tried to make a quick comment "Honestly lucky guess, _

___sorry about that keep going." Bruno could not help but chuckle "Don't worry, but keep that luck _

___going anyway the 18____th____ level is almost like the mid level of the building so either go to the roof or _

___the ground level of the vent shafts plus the security of the place is high today, the reason is _

___because of the restoration project." Yusei was thinking what to do. "What's the good news?" _

___Bruno was giving a relief through the set, not knowing yusei is half way there "The good news is _

___considering the security system is watching the place and not a lot of people are over there I _

___might be able to create loophole system with the cameras, and when we find the sensors in the _

___vents to the room I can make it look like it is doing a cool down phase long enough for you to get _

___in and get out if anyone is around I can warn you on ahead." Yusei smiled "Thanks Bruno I think _

___this is going to work. By the way I'm at the building what do I do?" Bruno at the other end was _

___typing pretty fast and the screen was showing a 3d schematic of the building. "On the east side of _

___the building there is a vent that goes into the route to the 18____th____ floor through there." Yusei then _

___park the bike and slide the ski mask on applied the belt full of tools and jumped to the east side _

___and found the vent, once the screws were loose Yusei jumped into the vent and kept going in the _

___straight direction, "I'm in what's next?" "Ok, the next thing you need to do is keep climbing till _

___you see a tall shaft that looks to connect all the air vents and find the one that leads to the 18____th_

___floor." Yusei was crawling till he saw the vent room that was so tall it can lead to the roof _

_"__Rather than climbing I got this." (pulls out a grabbling gun) then it fired till suddenly connected _

___allowing Yusei to be pulled up till he saw 18____th____ floor and stopped the ascent and grabbed the vent _

___line and managed to get himself to crawl into the vent again "Ok I'm at the 18____th____ floor notice _

___anything?" Bruno scanning the screen then just out of nowhere "Stop! There is a sensor right _

___below you let me shut it down for a sec. when I do jump right ahead got it?" "I got it" after _

___several seconds of typing "go" then Yusei just started crawling really fast until he saw a vent _

___below him when he stopped "Yusei your there, let me scan the place for a moment." While _

___looking down Yusei responded "Bruno I notice someone down there, and there is a room looking _

___sealed it has to be there, but first check to see if there is a silent alarm in this building this almost _

___sounds too easy." "Ok let's see, wow your right Yusei there is a silent alarm and lucky for you _

___it's at the end of the vent hallway." Quickly congratulating himself for quick thinking Yusei was _

___slowly crawling until he saw a locked box in front of him at the end of vent system. As he _

___stopped a screw driver was pulled out and was soon loosing the screws until all four were gone _

_"__Ok Bruno quick question, do you have visualization through these sunglasses I'm wearing?" _

_"__Yeah I do when did you pull this off?" Yusei couldn't help but slip a little chuckle at that _

___comment "About a month ago it was put under invasion and rescue project, now the reason I ask _

___is can put up thermal sensor to see if there is an alarm on this box that will trigger in case it was _

___opened?" During the conversation there was typing and a heat sensor was being shown through _

___the glasses and just as Yusei predicted there was a red light was blinking like it was active and if _

___Yusei opened it, the alarm would be set off. "Yusei that is 3 for 3 that once again you have out _

___done yourself by out smarting the system, if you keep this up you might not need me to go _

___through this." Bruno was laughing through the comlink "well I wouldn't say that Bruno I keep _

___telling you I was just luck, and a little of Crows failure with the security system that got him _

___locked up, besides you're not done yet "__smartass____"." The last part was going in his mind, on the _

___other end Bruno was typing and came across the sensor code system but there is a small problem. _

_"__Ok Yusei I found but there is a small problem." Yusei was not to happy on the last part but it _

___will just have to do to save Aki "I can break it and shut it down but you will have to give me _

___thirty minutes and if I do crack it you will have thirty seconds to shut it down by the handle and _

___after that you have to crack the codes to shut off the silent alarm for the 18____th____ floor you up for it, _

___cause there is no turning back if we do this." There was silence for a moment until Yusei opened _

___his eyes and took a breather, "Bruno there is no going now anyway let's get going." "Right, and _

___if this works you owe me a week's worth of ramen." "I was going to anyway "__this is going to be _

_a pain in the ass pleased crimson dragon let me make it out alive."____ Let's go." _

___Back over with Aki and the others_

Back at the house Aki, Jack (who is still unconscious from the punch in the gut), crow and Rua were all

cuffed up on the wall while Ruka and Aki's mother was tied on the corner next to them just looking

down and trying not to do anything, and just waiting for either for their fearless leader to come back or

to meet them in the next life. Mean while in the kitchen AX 1 was smoking and trying to calm his nerves

from both the withdrawal of the serum and the twins nagging and right now he wants to strangle them

just shut them up. With the group Aki was both trying not to look up and show the group the hold back

of tears trying to be released and she was afraid of what happened to Yusei did he make it somewhere

safe to recover? Is he fighting the pain of trying to get in sector security? Did he get hurt…oh god what if

he did? All this and a thousand other thoughts going on in her head and it was driving her insane. But in

all of the constant thoughts going on in her head one face was shown behind a very bright light like the

sun it was Yusei out shining the dark thoughts in her head like an angel, and now the only thing she was

thinking about now is how much she needs him, how she wants him to be in front of her and have his

arms in around her in a hug and just hold her tight making her feel as if no one will ever let her go and

then kiss him and just lose herself in a whirlwind of both love and passion as if it was her way of

breathing, all in all she just wants him to be with her like he is a sanctuary and his heart is a treasure that

she wants to hold onto with her own. While she was lost in her thought a single tear fell from her face

and it was not missed by everyone Crow was looking like what just happened _"Did I just see Aki crying I _

_wonder what she is thinking about? Eh I don't know, to be honest if it was Yusei I would not be surprised _

_I mean ever since the end of the war with the Dark Signers Aki's been lighting up and usually wanting to _

_talk more with Yusei than everyone else… Wait a minute Aki and Yusei? hehehehe oh man if those two _

_were together man oh man the instant I find out if that happens I will make sure to not let this down with _

_Yusei." _ After the line of thought Crow was hearing someone calling him "Crow are you ok? Was there

something you want to ask me?" Aki was the one who was calling to him breaking him out of his trance

"Huh.. oh sorry Aki I just thinking of something. Hey can I ask you something?" she nodded and he

scooted a little closer to talk in private "Are you worried about something because I could have sworn I

saw a tear escape from you?" Aki just froze for a second but then just looked down for a minute _"Damn _

_it how could I let that slip, ok Aki calm he just asked if something's bothering you, he is not asking about if you _

_are worried about Yusei. Just say you are wondering if we are making it out this mess." _ Aki then just look "I'm fine Crow

I'm just a little scared ok, I'm just hoping we can make it out of here." Aki then tried to give a nervous

smile. Crow just looked at her confused yet again _"Huh maybe she really was worried about all of us, and not _

_about just Yusei." _"Ok Aki, I was just curious, I was just trying to see if you were ok." Aki nodded _"Yusei I _

_wherever you are now please come back to me I need you now more than ever." _

**And now it is done (A:N) First off I would like to make a serious apology to my readers for making you guys wait so long for this story the following 4 things are for the reason **

**College classes have been a total nightmare, I had to actually drop on of my classes to get out of the stress note to self to freshman students do not trust online classes**

**Recently a good friend passed away and it hit me pretty bad till last week when I got over it **

**Suffered severe insomnia had night's were I stayed till 6 am and times I was up till 36+ but I have it under control (Cause was stress from work but I'm ok)**

**I was Hypothesizing, the sequel for this stories and some stories involving both my favorite animes both Naruto and Pokemon besides Yugioh 5Ds. If anyone is interested in wondering what my ideas be sure to review, PM or message my home page **


End file.
